


You Look Like Rain

by aderyn



Series: Natural Facts [3]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: 221B Ficlet, Gen, can we not do that the turning up of the collar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-17
Updated: 2012-03-17
Packaged: 2017-11-02 02:25:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/363969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aderyn/pseuds/aderyn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Sherlock is weather and chemistry. That’s not a stretch. Or rather it is:  A stretch on the sofa like a ...squall line or a polymer, or some other outlandish chain only nature could produce. “</p>
<p>“Sherlock is geology, which is sedimentary, which is destiny, which is the flat, which is the whole world. “</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Look Like Rain

**Author's Note:**

> Title stolen shamelessly from Morphine.

_“Clouds of resistance, fog banks of shortsightedness, or storms of crisis might obscure the final destination now and then.”—R. Rowden_

 

Sherlock is weather and chemistry. That’s not a stretch. Or rather it is: A stretch on the sofa like a ...squall line or a polymer, or some other outlandish chain that only nature could produce.

Cyclogenesis. A frontal boundary. Declivity winds deflected over a coastal range:

Britain’s an island of rain shadows; London’s built on chalk, chalk on a board like the scrape of the bow—

Sherlock is geology, which is sedimentary, which is destiny, which is the flat, which is the whole world.

Sherlock is an infinite number of cold chemicals. Or elements: Flash of lithium tossed into a pond, or the slow serious burn of carbon;this-is-tedious; John; it’s dull; I need a case ( _a sleep, Sherlock;that’s what you need, and a shower before you incinerate, you ridiculous tempest in a test tube_.)

Wait, I said you _were_ the rain.

Disturbances of words (yours) reform as rafts of altostratus right over our roof and you, you black dog, you black mood, you bit of dark matter.

Mercurial’s inaccurate; you’re mutable as March.

When Molly thinks of Sherlock, there are downbursts in the lab. It’s hailing on Lestrade’s crime scene, then clearing like a benediction. When Mrs. Hudson thinks of Sherlock, it might pour toads...and John: it’s the North Atlantic Drift, the banks of fog eclipsed by the bow.

**Author's Note:**

> *fogbow: A faint white or yellowish arc-shaped light, similar to a rainbow, that sometimes appears in fog opposite the sun. Also called a seadog, a cloudbow, or a white rainbow.
> 
> *Most of the fog which affects the British Isles is advection fog produced by moist winds warmed by the sea current of the North Atlantic Drift, which moderates the climate of western Europe.


End file.
